All's Well That Ends Well
by Hawki
Summary: SatAM Oneshot: It was always a given that the fight with Robotnik would end with his ultimate defeat or that of the Freedom Fighters. The former having occurred, many are glad that the fight is now over. "Many", however, does not constitute all...


_A/N_

_Probably not the most original oneshot in the world, considering that Sonic's words at the end of_ SatAM's _second season provide for this kind of idea. Still, seems like a good time to post it, considering that animator Michael Sullivan is making a pitch to Sega and DiC to revive the series. Best of luck!_

_Disclaimer: The _Sonic the Hedgehog _series is the property of Sega and whoever they licence it to. In this case, DiC._

* * *

**All's Well That Ends Well**

They'd done it. They'd actually _won_.

Even now, even after the destruction of Doomsday, the use of the Power Stones and the cascade of fireworks and cheers into the night sky, Sonic still had a hard time believing it. Believing that Robotnik was defeated. Believing that Mobius could return to the way it once was.

_Guess the decades went too slow, _he thought, the Power Stones' energy still coursing through him. He was used to things going slower than he was, having experienced such a status quo for as long as he could remember. Until now however, it had never been a problem.

_Sally once said that we'd grown up too fast, _the hedgehog reflected, gazing over towards her and the nearby coyote. Even now, Antoine was trying what passed for charm, seemingly choosing to ignore the moment that Sonic and Sally had shared with Knothole as a whole earlier. He couldn't help but smile as to how some things never changed.

_Some things _do _change though_, Sonic reminded himself, subconsciously heading away from the crowd into the darker recesses of the Great Forest. _So why doesn't that make me feel any better?_

In truth, he already knew. He'd let slip to Sally before the festivities began as how there was no longer any need for a hero. She'd claimed that he'd always be a hero to her and he didn't doubt that. He hadn't fought Robotnik for fame. He'd received it of course and hadn't always been modest, but whenever he'd gone into Robotropolis, it had been for both a sense of adventure and a sense of fulfillment from doing what was right. Robotnik would never be satisfied and although some had claimed otherwise, making life a misery for the tub of lard wasn't stirring the hornet's nest. It was merely a form of defense against the proverbial hornets themselves, Robotnik at their head.

But now the hornets were gone. Robotnik had cheated death before of course, such as Nimbus Island and during the Freedom Fighters' quest for the Secret Scrolls, but Sonic had no doubt that his luck had finally run out. And with Robotnik went the bulk of his automatons, the majority of his SWATbots having been sent to guard Doomsday as opposed to Robotropolis. The hedgehog allowed himself a smile as he kicked a pebble across the ground, remembering how easy it had been to retrieve Robotnik's Power Stone.

Taking back Robotropolis would be easy. Restoring it to the grandeur of what had once been known as Mobotropolis not so much. The latter effort however, was something that was out of Sonic's purview, being better left to Rotor's know-how, Sally's leadership, Bunnie's strength…

"Sonic, are you ok?"

The hedgehog spun around, seeing the latest Freedom Fighter walking up to him.

"Hey Tails," Sonic answered, his smile genuine. The fox's mouth was smeared with a combination of everything that was remotely sweet and everything that went into making a chili dog. The combination would likely render Tails hyperactive in a few hours and sick the morning after, but even so, Sonic couldn't help but envy him. Not only for the simple pleasures that came from being a child but from the fact that he'd never taken part in the fight against Robotnik on the same level that he had.

He'd never have to sample adventure and be forced to abandon it…

"Chuck's prepared another helping of chili dogs and wants you to have first taste," said Tails, wiping the grime on his mouth and only worsening the effect. "Everyone's waiting for…Sonic, you sure you're ok?"

_The kid's sharp, _thought Sonic, noticing Tails' raised eyebrow and perplexed expression. Or maybe it was the fact that under normal circumstances, he'd already have zoomed back to the buffet by now.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, patting Tails on the head and getting ready to race him back to Knothole. "We've beat 'Buttnik after all and as they say, all's well that ends well, right?"

As they zoomed through the night, Sonic wished he could believe that.


End file.
